imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Minor edit
← ''' When editing a page, users have the option of marking a change to a page as a '''minor edit. A minor edit to a page is generally one that makes only trivial changes such as typo corrections, formatting and presentational changes, and rearranging of text (without changing any of the text's content). When to mark a change as a minor edit is often a matter of personal preference and judgment. By contrast, a major edit is one that basically makes the article worth reviewing for someone who wants to watch the article closely — therefore, any change that affects the meaning of an article is not minor, even if it is only a single word. Minor edits are significant because logged-in users have the option of ignoring minor edits when they view the list, to try to weed out some of the less-important changes. No one wants to be fooled into ignoring a significant change to an article because it was marked "minor". Therefore, remember to consider the opinions of other editors when choosing this option. Users who are not logged in to the are not permitted to mark changes as minor because of the potential for misuse of the feature during vandalism. The ability to mark changes as minor is considered an incentive to register an account with the Marvel Universe. Specific cases * Any change to the source wiki text, even if it does not affect the presentation of the page in HTML (if it involves adding a space or a line break, for example) will still be treated as a change according to the database. * Marking a major change as a minor one is considered poor etiquette, especially if the change involves the deletion of some text. * Reversions of pages are not likely to be considered minor edits under most circumstances. When the status of a page is disputed, and particularly if an edit war is brewing, then it's better not to mark any edit as minor. * A user's will only list the most recent change made to a page, even if that edit was minor. Therefore, a minor change will supersede a major one in the watchlist. This is because a user who keeps a watchlist is generally interested in all changes made to a page. If you are uncertain about the changes made to a page, check the to double-check. * If you accidentally mark an edit as minor when it was in fact a major edit, you should make a second, "dummy" edit (where you don't actually change anything), but note that "the previous edit was major" in the . Exceptions An administrator can semi-automatically revert the edits of the last editor of a page; all such "rollback" reversions are marked as minor by the wiki software. This is because the cumulative effect of the rollback is only a minor change. The most frequent use of the rollback feature is in cases of vandalism, where the act of reverting any vandalism should be considered minor (and can be ignored in the recent changes list). See also * * * Category: Help